Hero-Based FPS
based off of Paladins and Overwatch Backbone A strange corporation has been involved with DNA alteration, nanotechnology, space travel, and more recently, time travel. Plunging the world into chaos with this, combatants fight it out across the globe. Keybinds WASD Space- Jump/Double Jump Shift- Spring Tab- Use object Leftclick- Fire default weapon Rightclick C- Crouch Q E F V- Melee R- Reload Enter- Ultimate ability Characters 'Scouts' Recons work by heading out before the vanguard and heading behind enemy lines to size up the enemy. Summer, the Camper Confused and not knowing where the hell she is. *Left- Flare Gun, can start fires *Right- Blinding Light- Flashes her flashlight, blinding them. *F- Morning Run- Gives her a quick speedboost *Q- Bedroll- Deploys her bedroll, which allows her to respawn at the selected point until the bedroll is destroyed. After being used, the bedroll is destroyed. *E- Bait and Switch- Throws some meat out of her backpack, which attracts nearby wildlife. The bait is unable to be destroyed. If throw onto an enemy, they will be targeted by wildlife until they die. *Ult- Forest Fire- Tosses a canister of gasoline and a match at the target, creating a large wildfire lasting around five minutes. Best use in conjunction with morning run. *V- Hits the enemy with her flashlight staggering the enemy. *Passive- Can climb up ledges with ease. Misericorde, the Rogue *Left-click: Throwing Knife. Fires them like a machine gun, kinda, except obviously slower. *Right-click: Throws multiple knives out like Dio. *Q- Enters a pickpocket mode, where she becomes temporarily invisible and steals enemies ammo. While in this mode, she can't attack. *E- Creates a dummie out of her cloak and jumps forward. While jumping *F- Throws a grappling hook, allowing her to travel far distances in short time. *V- Simple puncture knife attack *Ult- Steals an enemy of their ult charge and gives it to an ally. 'Supports' Located just behind the vanguard, Ric, the Renovater Full name Ricochet. *Left: Fires ricocheting bullets. *Right: Fires a ricocheting sawblade. *E- Throws a token out to ricochet projectiles off of. Works with allies' weapons too. *F- Elastic Soles-Temporarily becomes ricocheting himself, with enemy bullets boucing off of him. *Q- Summons a bounce pad that allies can bounce off of. *Ult- Increases the speed of you and all of your allies projectiles, while also giving you unlimited ammo for the duration. Decibelle, the DJ A DJ who has decided to take up combat. *Left: Fires CDs from her DJ disc things (the one Dave has). *Right: Blasts enemies away. Can reflect projectiles. Can also be used on allies to give them a damage/speed boost for a few seconds. Uses ammo. *F- Bass Drop: Flies up in the air, before slamming back down somewhere and causing a shockwave that knocks enemies away. *E- Deafener: For the next 10 seconds, all of your teammates are silent. *Q: Sound Mine: Fires if sounds are played near it. *Ult: Breakdown- Slams the ground, creating a soundquake like Banshee. 'Defenders' Valko, the White Death *Left: Sniper Rifle *Right: Three in the Chamber: Loads his sniper with three bullets quickly. *Q: Quickly pulls out a submachine gun. *F- Camouflage- A camouflage that works best when you're still. *E- Polttopullo- Throws a molotov cocktail. *Ult: Lie in Wait: Teleports away and becomes stealthed. No reloads needed. Whenever he gets a kill, the duration of the ability gains 5 seconds. Blink, the Portaler A warrior from the far future, Blink has returned with a portal gun to manuver around in quantum space. *Left: Portal Gun *Right: Portal Gun *F: Switch-Teleport: *Q: Stable Portal- Essentially teleporters. *E- Rift: Just creates a rift in the world, allowing him and other characters to walk through it like Buccelati's zippers *Ult: Worm Holes: Sucks in all enemies and teleports them somewhere random. Blink's portal gun has the number 182 on it, a reference to the band Blink-182. 'Vanguard' The Vanguard consists of the strongest attackers, capable of pushing through enemy lines. Alexandros, the Spartan Hailing directly from Spartan times, Alexandros was born and bred for war. *Left-click: Throws spear *Right-click: Raises shield *V- Attacks with spear. High damage *F- Marathon Charge- Charges forward, knocking enemies out of his path with his shield *E- The Phalanx- Bestoys nearby allies with shields. *Q- Greek Fire- Throws a jar of napalm, burning all who interact. *Ultimate- Slams the ground, as spears erupt from the ground and impale enemies. Impaled enemies take X damage per seond. Needles, the Addict Straight from the slums. *Left-click: Syringe gun *Right-click: Poison Injection- Injects poison into an enemy, if they're in melee range *Q- Accupuncture- Fills an ally with needles, healing them. *E- Injects herself with a healing potion *F- Drug Rush- Gains a fire rate, melee speed, and. Has a withdrawal effect, where after use, the user will crave it again. *Ult- Roid Rage- Gains high knockback punches and high damage resistance. Can't heal. *V- Slams a needle into the enemy. Bowen, the Cowboy Straight from the Texan Revolt, Bowen's ready to collect some bounties or get some of his own. *Left- Fires his dual six-shot revolvers twice. *Right- Throws a lasso to rope his opponents. Right click again to pull them closer. *Q- Six-Shot Barrage: Rapidly fires three shots out of both of his rifles, hitting visible enemies on his screen. *E- Dirty Shot- Kicks some dust into his opponent's eyes, blinding them. *F- Hi Ho Silver- Mounts his horse. *V- Bowie Knife *Ult- Mexican Standoff- Makes himself and an enemy immortal to all other characters other than themselves. Akira, the Martial Artist martial artist anime guy *Left- Fist Blast: Charges up a blast of damage, akin to a kamehameha. *Right: Barrage: Unleashes a quick barrage of punches. *Q: Spire- Spins forward, swinging his fist as he does so. Any enemies hit are knockbacked far. *F: Flying Fist: Flies forward, propelled by his own rage. Enemies hit are hit *E- Surprising Fist: Become cloaked for a few seconds, hovering. When pressed again, unleash a powerful punch that disorients. *Ult- Spirit Blast- Sucks in energy and unleashes a bomb of massive damage. The longer it's charged, the bigger the bomb. If killed while charging, bomb is detonated. Maps Capture the Intel Essentially capture the flag, but with two briefcases. The enemy is not aware of where the intel is until they scout it out. Teams can move their intel. *The Knot- A gloomy, heavily wooded forest. Beasts can be found, such as wolves which will harm both sides, or deer, which can be killed and harvested for health. *Twin Steeples- Two churches have been fortified in the middle of a 60's style town. *Suburbia- The middle of the suburbs. *Happy Trails- Like the knot, but much sunnier. Has a few waterfalls and rivers. *Cascadia Campus- A college set in Washington state. *Kowloon- Fight through the crowded hallways of Kowloon as you attempt to steal your enemy's intel. Siege One team has the defense, the other has the offense. The offense wins if they can hack the enemy's system, while defense wins if the system remains unhacked long enough. *Suburbia- Infiltrate the enemy's house. *Murder Manor- A manor on a secluded island, with high peaks. *School of Hard Knocks- A university campus, with the system in the auditorium. *Wall Street- The enemy attempts to infiltrate a well-defended bank in New York City. *Drug Raid- Infiltrate a drug mansion. *Iron Horse Express- Prevent the enemies from reaching the King of the Hill One satellite dish. The team with the most members closest gains progress towards calling in reinforcements. *Watering Hole- A savannah map, with lions and the like. At the center of the map is a large lake which is exceptionally hard to move in. *Cathedral- *Bloodshed Beach- An island, filled with dunkers and the like. Filled with tons of navy debris. *Blue Monday- Enemies fight it out in an officebuilding, as they ascend with elevators to the top of the *Cherry Blossom Grove- Hold the inside of the dojo. *Kowloon- Fight to gain control of a room in New Kowloon. Rooms include the power generator, the roof, or the mail room. Excavation The two teams fight to deploy and protect excavators. The first team to reach 2000 (material) extracted wins. *Paradise Island- A lovely island in the Carribean. Aside from a few drydocks, there's not many other signs of civilization. *Happy Trails *Watering Hole Treasure Hunt Two teams fight in search of an intelligence cache. *Blue Monday- Search through an office building for the briefcase. *Murder Manor- Look across an island with a lonely manor for the briefcase. Skirmish Two teams fight for best of the rounds. Respawn at the end of the round. *Funeral Home- A funeral home. *Stoney Docks- Like the Bravos docks, but more real. *Iron Horse Express- Fight on and above a train. *Taiwan Town- A spoof of China town. *Eazy E's Night Palace- The home stage of Decibelle. A nightclub. Breakout Pretty much the opposite of Siege. One team fights to keep the other imprisoned. *Iron Rose Prison: A group of prisoners try to escape from inside of the cell. Updates Open Beta 1 *Added gamemodes Excavation, KotH, Siege, CtF, Treasure Hunt, Skirmish *Added characters Summer, Blink, Needles, Valko, Misericorde, Decibelle, Akira, and Alexandros *Added maps Paradise Island, Bloodshed Beach, Cathedral, Watering Hole, Wall Street, School of Hard Knocks, Suburbia, Twin Steeples, The Knot, Happy Trails, Blue Monday. Murder Manor, Drug Mansion, Cherry Blossom Grove, Funeral Home, Kowloon, Iron Rose Prison, Stoney Docks, Iron Horse Express, Taiwan Town, Eazy E's Night Palace, Cascadian Campus Ideas Maps *North Pole *Ice Cave *Crystal Cave *Pier Carnival, like with a giant wheel thing you know *Archaeology Dig *Chinese mountain temple *Helicarrier *Dark Carnival *Airplane/Terror on the Airline *Gold Mine *Ghost Town *Snow Town *Rooftop Rumble *Valley of the Kings *Labyrinth *Corn Maze *Nile River *Grand Canyon *Space Needle Gamemodes *Evolve-like, where there's one big guy *1v1 Characters *WWI based guy? *Cultist? Support. Sacrificial knife **Ult: Ultimate Sacrifice: Kills themself to give all teammates a shit ton of heals *Janissary? *Minotaur? *Firefighter. Defense **Left: Firehose, which has a long windup time. Does a ton of knockback but not much actual *Dogsledder? *Snake Charmer? *Alchemist? *Black gangster like San Andreas *Potioncrafter? *robin hood? *Caveman? *Wrestler? *Mothman? *TMNT style ninja *King Midas? *Crystal **Left: Fires a burst of three crystals *Blind Prophet? *Anarchist **Right- Sacked- Fling a brick at an enemy. Terrible accuracy, so it works best at close range. Enemies hit are disoriented. **Flagburner- Light a flaming spear and throw it on an enemy. When it hits an enemy, their buffs will be removed and will be unable to be rebuffed for a few seconds **Burnout- Set yourself on fire **Guerilla Radio- *floating dwarf star thing? *Redneck? Duke *Card dealer *Feudal king? Defense. **Left- Summon Peon: Channels a peon. **Right: Tells a peon to do something. **Ult: Men At Arms: *Archer **Left- Draws his bow **Right- **E- Dodges to the left or right and fires an arrow. Comes in 3 charges. *Don Quixote-like? *Pimp? *Battle priest? *Valkyrie *Hologram based doctor, like in Voyager *Conquistador? **Left- Single shot rifle *Wildstyle, a female spraypainter. Support. **Left- Spraypaints the enemy **Right- Tags the wall, giving allies a damage boost **F- Color Rush, rushes forward at high speed. Much harder for enemies to hit. **Q- Ground Mural, which gives a damage reduction boost to allies who stand on it **E- Color Shield: Gives an ally stealth. Can be cancelled out. **V is just left **Ult: *Fencer? Musketeer? **Right- Charges forward, impaling enemies with a rapier. **E- Fires the tip of his rapier, knocking enemies back but disabling his own melee and right-click until cooldown ends. **V- Rapier *Railgunner? *Mermaid? *Health-virus. Anti-healer **ability that contaminates heals, poisoning them *character that gives others movement boosts *albino with blue eyes? female soldier? an avoidance tank, perhaps? is like half-ghost ** *regen tank *ski troops? *ballooner? *Illusionist? * *Matilda, the Psychic. Support. **Left: Debris Shot: Pelts enemy with random debris. Starts off slow before increasing in speed. **Right-click: Bullet Hault- Haults incoming projectiles, making them drop to the ground. **Q- Piano Drop- Channels a piano to drop on an enemy, pinning them if not killing them. Can only work under open sky. **E- **F- **Ult- Psychic Push- Takes control of all enemies directly in front of her, and sends them flying back. *Kung Fu Warrior? *King Midas? *Octopus guy/girl *Artist? *Writer/librarian/general book enthusiast *Reporter/announcer? like 20's style *Popstar? *Salem Witch *Jack Frost *D&D dungeon master **E- Spiketrap: Places a spiketrap that **Ult: The Floor is Lava: After this ult is casted, any enemies standing on the same surface are instantly incinerated. *Scout? like kiddie scout *Bear with a gun **Left: Combat Rifle *Swamp fox? like a bayou man *Desert fox? *Raven? Heinoustuck raven? named Edgar *electric ninja? *Guitarist ** *Haunted piano? Haunted musician **Ult: Death Waltz- Starts playing Feur de Lis. If he isn't stopped by the end of the song, *Shadow Warrior? *Babayaga?\ *Rasputin? *insane jump basketballer? *tiki torch guy **Left- Torchfire: A short-range flamethrower. **Right- Stoke the Flames: A fireball. Short cooldown to allow sniping. **Q- Places down the torch to heal all enemies in a radius. While active, the torch shoots a flamethrower at any nearby enemies. Lasts a few seconds. **E- Ash Cloud- Tosses a cloud of ash out which rains damage over time onto enemies beneath it. Allies can walk on this cloud. **F- *frog style ninja warrior recon dude? idk it made sense i nmy head *shepherd *monk **E- Talisman Shield- Balls of divine light swirl around you and stop your enemies' attacks. **F- **Ult- Everlong: Your staff gains infinite length. **Passive- When landing from great heights, slam the ground with your *Seductress *Werewolf/vampire hunter? **Left-click: Silver pistol **Holy Water **V- Stake Stab *Werewolf? **Left-click/V- Unleashes a few swings of werewolf claws. **Q- Guided by Moonlight- A ray of moonlight shines down, healing him or any allies who step inside. **F- Pounce *Vampire? *Minotaur? *Ghost hitchhiker? *Mirror man? **Ult- Magic Mirror- Unleashes a ray of brilliant light, which sends any enemies back to their base. *Skinchanger? *Attack-On-Titan inspired? *Russian soldier **Q- Molotov- Throws a molotov cocktail. **Ult: Explosive rounds *Wendigo? *Steampunk mech **Left: Dual shotgun-miniguns, like D.Va. **E- Her mech turns into an autoturret as she leaves it. **F- Stomp- Jumps up into the ground and quickly stomps, hurting all enemies in a radius around her. **Q- Creates a steam cloud, damaging and blinding enemies inside. **Out of mech: **E- Calls back her mech, which quickly comes running to her and stomping through enemies in its way. If killed, she can't spawn a new one. **Q- Railroader. Places down railroads, which speed up allies running along it and send enemies flying off into the sunset. *hawkman/vulture with wings n shiet? *maybe a support with power rings? one is a laser ring that's a weak primary or something *turret dude that has one turret and only one **Left: Laser welder, can be used to heal his turret **Right: Place turret **F: Turret leaps up, moves, and flies over to where it's at **E: Enters his turret *Gas Bomber? *Railroad mech? *Archaeologist? *Karate Bugmen *Batman parody? *Japanese turtle demon guy? *Fox girl? *Punk girl- **Left- Attacks with dual chains, like inFamous **Antidote Ring, a piercing that clears her of poisons **V- Left click *Druid? **Root- Binds an enemy with roots *Welder? *Hermes? Messenger-like? Maybe a postman? **Left: **Right- Care Package- Delivers a burst heal to an ally. ** *Deep sea diver? Maybe two, one with harpoons and another with Bioshock? *Character with a bird *Latin time-traveler? **Ult- Reduces all cooldowns *Electric gun guy? *Greek stoner oracle/blind prophet *Mothman *Fairy-mutated **Passive- Can fly, but leaves a trail of sparkles. *Chupacabra? *Pinkerton/detective **F- While channeled, he can see enemy footprints. *Alighieri, devilish guy *War vet. like old man steampunk/cyberpunk-ish **Left- Fires a rickety old gun **Right- Polish: Polishes his gun, acting as a reload and giving a damage/fire rate boost. *Mechanic **Left- Rivet Gun *Electrician? *Bug guy or something? **Left: Maggot Gun: Fires guns which will heal him back up **Q- Mosquito Drone: Launches a mosquito drone, *Bee character **Left: Needle Rifle **E- Stinger Drone- Places a flying drone that fires needles every now and then. Can fly. **Passive: Can fly, albeit not for long *Butterfly character that metamorphises? *Exterminator? *Explorer **Left: Blunderbuss **hot air balloon **Q- Uses his telescope to see far distances. While scoped, press left click to mark targets an illuminate them. The marking targets is on a cooldown, the scope itself is not. *Chef? **Left-click: Throws butcher's knife **Q- Spills a pot of boiling hot water on the floor, scalding those who walk on it. Scalded enemies receive less healing. *Gambler **Left click- Throws a few razor sharp cards. **Right-click: Pulls out a rifle disguised as a pool cue and uses it to fire a single shot. **Ult names: Ace of Spades? One in the Hole? Break Shot? Cue Baller? *Italian gangster **Left-click: Tommy gun *Bush sniper. healing and stealth sniper **Left: Blowgun rifle. Has a fire delay and projectile distance. **Right: Poison Dart: A faster moving dart that poisons enemies and heals allies. Pierces through enemies. **Q- Quick Fire- Quickly fires three darts at the enemy in the span of a few seconds. **E- **F- **Ult- *Road traffic robot **F- Turns into a car/tank thing for quick movement. No weapons, but can run over enemies and increased health. **Ult: Red Light: Pauses enemies movement for a few seconds. *Soldier. African-American from Britain. **Left- **Right- Throws a grenade. **Q- 21 Gun Salute- Mark an ally. Whenever one of you dies, the other gains an incredible damage and fire rate boost. **F- Combat Roll **Ult- _- Throws down a turret. *Brazilian adventurer. Maybe give her a jetpack. **Left-click: Dual machine pistols *Yeti? **Left-click: Throws snowballs *Mad Max? *actual commodore computer terminal/robot *guy with autbot-like mech *Data pirate. Swedish. **Left- Fires a short blast of data. **Right-click: Proxy, which temporarily turns him and his constructs invisible. **Q- Data Leech- Creates a station that disrupts enemy heals and gives them to his allies. **E- Virus Seeder- Creates a turret that damages enemies and can easily destroy enemy summons. **F- **Ult- Satellite Map- Reveals the location of enemies and enemy intel. *Hacker- Support. **Left: Fires a vampiric blast that damages enemies and heals some of himself. **Right- Hack: Can be used to temporarily close doors, corrupt shields, or screw up enemie's HUDs. **Q- Livestream: Opens a GUI that allows you to get a camera feed of an enemy of your choice, possibly showing you their whereabouts. ** *Coal miner *Diviner? **Ult- Reveals all characters and buildings for 30 seconds. *Firefighter? *Frankenstein's monster? *Mad scientist? *Mad Max *Subterranean lizard man- **Left- Fires a six sharp quills, three at a tiem **Right- Poison Quills- Poisons the quills, and thus, the enemy. **Q- Scent Trail **E **F- Molt- Sheds his skin and becomes invisible. **V- Claw swipes **Ult: *Anansi's goatman **Left- Draws your bow **F- Enters a deer sprinting mode. *DNA-altered cat girl **Left-click: Rapidly claw-swipes **Right-click: Pounces **E- **F- **Q- Cat-Nap: Quickly falls asleep and blnds herself, gaining health as long as she chooses to stay blinded/unmoving. **Ult: Nine Lives- When activated, if she takes a fatal amount of damage, she will be revived for full health. Lasts for 15 seconds. **Passive- Can walk on branches or telephone wire *Dingo Australian? *Hockey skater? *Figure skater? *Rollerblader? *Robot who rolls into a ball *Tornado/dust storm? *Bard? *Guitarist **Left: Electric Riff: Fires a shot of electricity out of the end of his guitar. *Undying? *Vampire. Has an additional resource meter, blood. Blood is gained by draining enemies and used when healing himself or allies. **Left: Throws bats like batarangs. *Demolitionist **Right: Clicks the trigger *Grey alien **Left: Laser Pistol: Has no reload time **Q- Space Support: Summons an area. Within 3 seconds, all allies within that area will receive a burst of healing and enemies will receive a substantial damage. **F- Orbital Transport: A UFO beams him up, allowing him to temporarily fly around for 5 seconds before being transported back down again. Vulnerable while beaming down. *Mummy **Q: Quicksand: Creates a patch of quicksand. **F: Entomb: Entombs himself, becoming undamagable. **Ult: *Nazi Cyborg **Ult has him opening his chest and revealing a chest machine gun *Future cyborg **Left- Sustained Particle Cannon: Energy beam from his hand. Can overheat. *Inventor like Da Vinci with an arm pacK/ **F- Helicopter: Quickly tae to the skies *Sputnik-like alien recon drone, like the radio bots from Fallout *1800's army captain. Defense **Left- Fires dual pistols **Right- Commands his cannons to fire with his sabre. Trains onto where he clicked. **Q- Places a cannon down. *Snake Oil salesman *Female soldier who is a crossdresser or something. like she crossdressed to fight in a war *frontier girl like Annie Oakley *Magician? *Sideshow? *Grim Reaper? *Star based *Phantom of the opera? *Biker **V- Crowbar, which deals extra damage against constructions *Drone deployer *Native American **Left-click: Draws bow *Poacher **Left-click: Rifle **Right-click: Throws a net *Paintballer? Maybe his paint undoes stealth **Left-click: Paintball SMG. **Right-click: Paintball sniper. ** **No melee *Pinkerton/detective? *Scottish highlander like Jack Churchill *Stoner/vaporwave? *Actual pirate **Left-click: Fires two shotgun-like flintlock pistols. **Q- Places a cannon turret. 3 cannon turrets can be placed max. **E- Broadside Cannons- **F- Gunpowder Trail- Uncaps his peg leg, leaving a trail of gunpowder as he walks. **V- Cutlass *Weeaboo/Neckbeard **Left- Throws three shuriken. **Right- **Q- **E- **F- **V- Swings his samurai sword **Ult: Power Fantasy- Draws his samurai, which is now capable of shooting Master Sword-like beams. *Swiss Red Cross nurse. *combat medic ** *doctor? *spider mutant *Goo Girl *Merman/Atlantean? For lore just say he's one of the Sea Peoples *Mercenary *Robot soldier? **Ult: Aim Booster: Gives all allies an aim booster. *Juggalo **Left- Throws cleavers *Canadian lumberjack? **Left click- Throws an axe *Viking? *Gladiator? *Creepy angel- An attempt to create angels didn't work as intended. **Left-click: Releases feathers at high velocity **Right-click: Flaps a gust of wind, pushing both enemies and the angel away. **Ult- Guardian Angel- Summns guardian angels of herself next to her allies, which help to push enemies away and heal. **Passive- Can glide *Candian mountee? *Crusader *Gamer, who has an avatar. He can be killed, which severs his link *French red beret or spy? *Wilderness survival guy? *Cop? **F- K9 Unit- Spawns a dog to fight by your side. *Riot cop? *Rattlebones? like dry bones *Gravedigger? *Zombie? Speed zombie like GoT? **Passive: Anything killed by the zombie will be resurrected as a weaker zombie. Eventually, it'll decay. *El Scorcho pyromaniac. in a mech **Left click- Dual flamethrowers **Right-click: **no melee *Ghost- **Left: Ecto-Shot: Fires shots of ectoplasm at the enemy. **Right: Death's Hand: Summons a ghostly hand that pins enemies by the throat, allowing you to escape. **F- Intangible: Become intangible. Intangibility doesn't work against hitscan weapons. **Q- **E- **Ult: The Haunting- take control **V- Ghost choke. Held down. **Passive: Flight enabled. *Scarecrow? *Fallout survivor *Junkyard guy? *Inventor? *Cyberpunk soldier **Left-click: Hitscan rifle **Right: Aim-Tracking: Cursor tracks the enemy, but cannot fire during this period. **Q- Makes an enemy take 1.25x as much damage. **E- NitroBoost: Inhales some nitrogen-boosting chemicals to gain some healing over time. Channeled. **F- Jump Boost- Gain super jumps. Causes small tremors when you impact with the ground. **V- Rams enemy with rifle. **Ult- Orbital Strike- Signals and channels a satellite cannon with a large radius. *Astronaut? *Rebel/guerilla? maybe from Venezuela? *Man-in-black **Ult- Sheer Heart Attack- Pulls out a dart gun and can shoot it at enemies. The revolver has six shots and high recoil. Enemies will die 5 seconds after the ability ends. *Bullfighter? *Terracotta Army *50's/60's pinup bombshell blonde? Marilyn, the Bombshell **Left- RPG: Fires a rocket at the foe. *Criminal? like breaking and entering * Category:Games Category:Non-1776